This invention relates to a novel deodorizing and absorbing material for deodorizing or absorbing an unpleasant odor or bad smell.
Conventional deodorizing and absorbing materials are widely used to absorb and deodorize an odor in a car, room, refrigerator or freezer, or a bad smell from a toilet, clog cabinet, garbage box or kitchen garbage.
Properties of such deodorizing and absorbing materials have been variously improved, although it is desirable to further improve deodorizing properties or long-term persistency thereof, while there has been requested to develop a complexly shaped deodorizer which is used in a narrow space to absorb so-called air conditioner odor caused by bacterial or other contamination in air conditioners, especially those conditioners for cars.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a deodorizing and absorbing material of high absorbing properties and long-term durability which is easily molded into a complex shape.